memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:USS Voyager
Although I find the paragraph length summaries of many of the episodes helpful, if we keep the formatting of the other relevant pages such as USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) or Deep Space 9 the text of the main article would focus on non-canon sources and then add a "mission logs" or "Adventures at a Glance" box which contains all missions canon and non-canon. The other option is to add a hell of a lot more information to to each of the other pages to include all of the canon missions. Or I guess non-standard formatting might not be that bad. Jdvelasc 06:15, 10 February 2007 (UTC) :Agreed on both points, this page needs slimming down to focus more on Voyager rather than what Voyager's crew got up to but the other pages also need alot of expansion and this one definatly needs an a mission logs bit. -- 8of5 09:47, 10 February 2007 (UTC) ::I am about to start cutting massive chunks of this page. In particular, under service history, I will cut most of the episode summaries. Objections should be noted here or at Forum:Voyages of... pages. Jdvelasc 08:22, 15 February 2007 (UTC) The Mission Logs section is as far as I can go with it. There are no individual comics here as I used the Pocket Books Timeline as a guide. The most likely source of error are places where I was forced to guess whether or not Voyager appears in a particular short story. I hope others are able to go through and really polish this off. Jdvelasc 06:37, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Crew Manifest Can someone explain to me why we have a crew manifest on this page and a seperate page?--Long Live the United Earth 22:50, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :It's not unusual for keys roles to be listed on the main page with a separate page for a full manifest, see and . --8of5 21:09, 27 September 2008 (UTC) In the crew manifest section, does anyone know why all of the most recent crewmembers are listed as serving until 2383? I didn't think any Voyager story, or really any story not in some alternate timeline, had advanced that far. --Mste0819 12:41, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :I askrd the anon who did that to explain it to me, but he never did.--Long Live the United Earth 19:34, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::Without any references to support the years, and given that Full Circle (novel) may very well contradict those years, I'm going to remove the 2383's. If anyone has a reason to keep them, please post it here. --Mste0819 23:10, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :.. aaaaand they're back. --Captain Savar 15:11, 1 October 2008 (UTC Lieutenant Typhuss James Halliwell It could be that I've missed something here (it wouldn't be the first time!) but can someone tell me who Lieutenant Typhuss James Halliwell is, and where he is referenced? I just found it odd that he doesn't have his own page anywhere... – CommodoreFisher 22:56, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Good spotting :D, this was a fanfic character that was added by and wasn't spotted before. --The Doctor 23:01, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Captain Afsarah Eden In the aftermath of the borg invasion, Voyager is refitted with a slipstream drive and under the command of it's new Captain Afsarah Eden is tasked to return to the Delta Quadrant as part of an exploratory fleet.--Typhuss 12:30, 19 March 2009 (UTC)Where is the source for this,sounds like fanon to me.--Typhuss 12:32, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Have to wait until Full Circle}} comes out. --Captain Savar 16:35, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Return to Alpha Quadrant On Memory Alpha it states that Voyager returned to the Alpha Quadrant in 2378, but throughout this site the date is given as 2377. What evidence is used to back up this date, and which should be counted as canonically correct? -Jezebel1669 09:05, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Both dates are derived from interpretations of canon evidence, but no canon date has been assigned to the events. The members of the two sites have come to differing conclusions based on evidence available. -- Captain MKB 09:18, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the clarification. -Jezebel1669 09:27, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Brig In Star Trek Elite Force, the Brig is set on Deck 4. Beyond the Hazard Team Lounge. Is there any resolution for this? --Pauldarklord (talk) 14:33, April 25, 2018 (UTC) :That depends on where the currently given location of Deck 7 is from. I just checked MA and it doesn't list the brig at all, but if that location does indeed come from an episode, then either that episode would take precedence or we could argue that that there is more than one brig. However, first I would like to have a definite source for the currently given location. - Bell'Orso (talk) 20:06, April 25, 2018 (UTC) ::I'm unaware of any complete deckplan that precludes the possibility of other sources inserting alternate rooms in different parts of the floorplan. multiple holding areas seem to be entirely possible -- captainmike 69px 13:15, April 26, 2018 (UTC) :::And I've edited the deckplan here accordingly. I still would like to know where the deck 7 figure comes from, however. In fact, it might be a good idea to source all rooms with minicites. - Bell'Orso (talk) 13:39, April 26, 2018 (UTC) :::: If you removed it, someone has added it back on Deck 7. With no capital letter or link. --Pauldarklord (talk) 21:53, April 26, 2018 (UTC) :::::I did not remove the original location, I merely turned it into plain text and made the nnewly added location on deck 4 into a link. - Bell'Orso (talk) 22:03, April 26, 2018 (UTC) ::A cited list would be desirable and a tagging with the template wold be a polite reminder to knowlegable contributors that they could contribute the sources that establish each deck for various rooms -- captainmike 69px 02:28, April 27, 2018 (UTC) :::I have cited what I could, using the corresponding MA "Intrepid-class decks" page, as well as episode and other pages, as a base. That first page, btw, lists the source for the captain's quarters' location as a "VOY Tech Manual" that was, apparently, more like an internal writers's guide. I am unsure as to the credibility of that "manual" for the purposes of MB and have therefore left the items listed there as uncited, unless I could find an episode as a source. - Bell'Orso (talk) 06:21, April 27, 2018 (UTC) ::::: According to Memory Alpha, the Episode Year of Hell II says that there are two Brigs. It is notable that you can't reach Decks 6, 7, 12, 13 or 14 in Elite Force. --Pauldarklord (talk) 13:36, May 15, 2018 (UTC)